Beywheelz: I love my Big Bro
by WitchofDemencia
Summary: After a party between the Dominators, Glenn and David start dating. Bad for Gigante who always had a crush on his big bro and is able to do anything to get him back. And will Glenn forget his feelings for Odin? And will Jake finally admit his love for Sting? Warning: Yaoi, incest and mature content
1. Chapter 1: Party

"PARTY!" shouted Jake before throwing his bottle to the ground.

Sting, who was on the couch, also throw his transparent bottle of alcohol to the floor and let go a loud festive scream.

The other Dominators, stayed quiet and just watch the two boys.

"Come on, guys." Jake jump from the chair where he was standing up "Drink."

Gigante, Glenn and David were holding glasses full of a transparent liquid that they know it was vodka.

"I don´t know." Gigante look at David. "What do you thing, big bro?"

David put down his glass on the table behind them. "I´m out of here." He was almost leaving the living room, when Jake grab him for behind. "What the…"

"Now, Sting."

The scorpion user appeared in front of the Herculeo user and forced him to drink the liquid from an orange bottle where was a labor saying "Liquor".

The red hair boy let go of him after he finished drinking the whole bottle. David coughed and tried to catch his breath.

"You are crazy." He screamed to the two boys that were laughing madly.

"Now then." Jake turned two the Gigante and Glenn "It´s your turn."

Gigante drank all until the last drop and Glenn took some sips.

David was feeling dizzy so he leaned against the wall, trying to get back his balance.

"Let´s get this party started." Jake screamed and turned on the radio very loud.

**Two hours after …**

The living room was a chaos. Jake and Sting were embracing each other while dancing, the two very drunk and laughing for no reason.

Gigante wasn´t drunk, although he had drank five glasses. His attention was turn to David and Glen who were sitting on the couch.

David was blushing because of the liquor and Glenn got easily drunk after two glasses.

"Tell me, Glenn…" started the Herculeo user "Do you still have a crush on Odin?"

"Oh please. That traitor? He can be handsome but I will never forgive him for replacing me for Sho."

"He doesn´t know what he lost." David touched the phoenix user muscle chest.

"Do you want to touch more?" Glenn open his shirt and exhibited his full upper body, allowing David hands trailed his skin.

Gigante was getting jealous and was almost interfering when the phoenix user got up from the couch with his shirt covering his chest again.

"Let´s dance." He dragged the black hair teen to middle of the living room, where Sting and Jake were making out while still dancing.

Glenn was shorter than David, but he was commanding the dance with his arm around the other teen waist.

"You are really slim. How do you keep yourself in shape?"

"I exercise a lot in my free time." answered David.

"I really would like to see your body without clothes."

Gigante heard this and this time he was really going to get in the middle. He was getting close to them when David leaned over and whispered something to Glenn ear.

The red hair smiled and the two teens walked out of the living room, ignoring Gigante who was standing next to them.

The taller boy was now alone in the living room with Jake and Sting who ended up falling to the floor and fell asleep, with the serpent user resting his head on the scorpion user chest.

_´I must follow them.´_ he left the room and run upstairs where it was his and David room.

The door was closed, so Gigante spy through the keyhole. He could identify Glenn body that was on top of his big brother body. The two were kissing.

Gigante step back and put his hand over his chest where his heart was located. Tears started forming on his eyes and fall from his chin.

**To be continued….**

**So this is actually going to be a story instead of a one-shot. Please comment and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2: I m sorry

Sting wanted to get up but the weight of Jake, who was sleeping on his chest, wouldn´t let him. Eventually, he gave up and just play with the serpent user red hair.

Gigante entered the living room, stepping over some cracks of glass that were on the floor.

"Gigante, help me." Sting asked.

But the taller boy just kept walking and made his way to the kitchen.

The scorpion user potted "Guess I will have to do this by myself."

He came closer to the serpent user forehead and give a slight kiss. That made Jake wake up immediately.

"Sting!" he brushed his hand on the place he was kissed. "That´s gross."

"You didn´t complain about that French kiss yesterday." Sting smirked.

"That´s different."

"How?" now the scorpion user was curious.

"A kiss on the forehead is something people give to each other when they are in love."

"And a French kiss?"

"That´s only for pleasure." Jake smile but Sting didn´t smile back.

For a while the two stay quiet until the red hair get up and went to the kitchen.

The silver hair teen stayed sit on the floor.

That´s all he was for Jake? A simple thing that he uses to get pleasure?

He touched his lips and the memories of last night instantly come to his mind. Sting really enjoy kissing Jake because the serpent user mouth still had sugar from the candies he ate before and that made the kiss very sweet for him.

"Are you going to stay there or are you going to eat something?" Jake question snap him out of his thoughts.

He get up and entered the kitchen where Gigante was sit on the table and staring at his plate with pancakes without eating one.

Jake was frying eggs and bacon. Sting didn't like to eat very much so he just filled a cup with milk and leaned against the wall, watching the red hair cooking.

Suddenly, he started to feel a huge headache, that made him put his free hand on his head.

"Let me guess. Your first hangover?" Jake smirked and took out of his pocket some white smalls squares that he handover to Sting. "This is going to ease your headache."

"Why don´t you have one?" asked the silver hair teen while taking the pills.

"I got used to drink alcohol that I stopped having hangovers." He turned to Gigante. "I´m impressed how the alcohol didn´t affect you very much."

The blue hair boy didn´t say anything.

"Hey, I´m talking to you." Jake come closer and now he could see Gigante red eyes. He was crying.

Before the red hair could ask, a new person walk inside the kitchen.

"Good day, everyone." said Glenn.

His entrance made Gigante finally look up. The younger brother of David first intention was to tackle down Glenn but he kept calm.

"Where is Big Bro?" asked Gigante.

"On his room. His head really hurts. That bottle of liquor was too much for him."

"Give some of this pills and he will be better." Jake took again the white little squares from his pocket.

Before Glenn could pick them, Gigante took them from the serpent user hand.

"I take care of it." the taller boy left the division and went upstairs.

Glenn started eating the pancakes Gigante left on the plate.

"So Glenn." Jake sat next to him.

"Yes?" Glenn looked at him very suspicious.

"What happen between you and David?"

The tanned boy almost choked up with the food.

"Come on tell us." Sting sat on the table too. "Did he scream in agony? Did he cried? Did he beg you to stop?"

"Are you asking about if I had sex with him or if I tortured him?" Glenn sweat drop.

"So you went the bed with him." Jake smirked.

"Yes, but he were really drunk and most of the things I don´t remember."

"One question." The serpent user said.

"What?"

"Which one was on top?"

Glenn punch made the red hair fall to the floor and knock him unconscious.

The phoenix user kept eating his breakfast while Sting just kept staring at Jake body lying on the floor.

**Upstairs**

Gigante reached to his and his brother room and open the door. David was sleeping with his back turn and the blue blanket covering his naked body, leaving only his shoulders exposed.

"Big bro." Gigante shacked carefully his brother to wake him up.

The black hair teen opened his eyes and sat up, touching his forehead with his hand.

"Don´t talk so loud, Gigante."

"Sorry." The blue hair boy opened his hand to show the pills. "Take this to help you headache."

David took all of them without needing water to swallow.

"What time is it?"

"Nine o´clock." Gigante answered.

The Herculeo user got off the bed and walk to the bathroom.

Even if the two always take bathes together as kids, Gigante never could stop blushing whenever he saw his brother slim naked body.

"Have you already eaten breakfast?"

Gigante took a while to answer "No."

"Wanna join me in the shower then?"

"Huh?"

"I would like to have someone to wash my back."

"Okay, then."

Gigante started taking his clothes, while David entered the shower.

"Coming in, big bro."

The taller boy stepped in. The black hair teen was already very wet with water which really made him look very good.

"What´s wrong, Gigante?"

"N-Nothing."

"Then came closer or you won´t be able to get wet."

The blue hair boy took his brother place under the shower. After a while, David sit in a chair and Gigante sat behind them, ready to wash his back.

He always loved to touch his big bro skin, it was so soft.

A red mark on David neck caught his attention. He knew who had done it; Glenn.

"Gigante, you are squeezing my shoulder."

Gigante didn´t realize he was gripping his brother left shoulder.

"Sorry."

When they finished the bath, they walk out of the bathroom.

David had a blue rob that only reached his knees while Gigante dress his outfit again.

_´I have to say it now.´_ though Gigante.

"Big bro…"

"Yes, Gigante."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Gigante." David gave his younger brother a smile.

"But I really love you."

The black hair teen stayed quiet.

"From the very deep of my heart." Gigante said.

David this time didn´t smile to him, instead he laughed like he had heard a very fun joke.

Gigante could feel his heart breaking again just like last night when he saw Glenn and David kissing.

His brother didn´t believe he really loved him.

"Sorry, big bro."

"Huh?"

Before David could do anything, Gigante throw his brother to the bed, which caused his blue robe to open a little exposing his full chest.

"Gigante?"

"I´m sorry, big bro."

"Gigan…"

He was silence by a kiss from his younger brother.


	3. Chapter 3: And that s all

Gigante didn´t expect the slap coming from his brother. The blue hair teen rubbed his red cheek that was slapped.

"Are you crazy?" David screamed, while fixing his robe.

"I just…"

"What do you mean you love me? I am your big brother and that´s all."

"But´s is true. I love you since we were children. So what´s the problem?"

"It´s wrong."

"But…"

"Get out." David turned his back on his brother.

Gigante get out from the bed and left the room.

The words of his big brother echoed on his head.

"_I am your big brother and that´s all."_

**In the kitchen**

Jake finally waked up after Glenn punched him.

"You are so dead, Glenn." he said while getting up.

No one was in the kitchen.

"How long was I pass out?" the red hair rubbed the back of his head.

He walked off the kitchen and entered the living room where Sting and Glenn were watching TV.

"Let me change of channel, Sting. I´m sick of watching this movie." Glenn said, ignoring Jake.

"Here comes the best part." Sting turned the volume louder.

The screen was filled with blood and guts.

The silver hair teen laughed, while the phoenix user held his puke.

Jake took the plug from the TV.

"Hey." Sting look at him very angry.

"Thank you." said Glenn.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"Fifteen minutes. You look so cute." the scorpion user smirked.

The serpent user looked around.

"Where are David and Gigante?"

"I think they were on the shower. I heard the water running."

"Talking about David…" Jake sat on the couch.

"Oh boy…" Glenn rolled his eyes.

"Tell me a little about that night between you and him."

"I already told you, I don´t remember a thing."

The red hair pouted and put his arm around the tanned boy neck, which made Sting very jealous.

"Come on. Did you actually did "it"?"

"I don´t know. The last thing I remember was me being on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt."

"Hum..." Jake rubbed his chin. "Let´s ask David."

"No." Glenn blushed.

"Ask me what?"

The three dominators turned their heads. David was on top of the stairs."

"Ask you if you and Glenn…" Sting mouth was covered by Glenn mouth.

"What?" the black hair teen raise an eyebrow.

"If you did…" Glenn used his other hand to cover Jake mouth.

"Nothing. They are still drunk from last night." The tanned red hair laughed while blushing.

"Ok."

David went to the kitchen and Glenn let go of the teens.

"You almost kill me." said Jake while trying to catch his breath.

"Don´t you dare ask David anything about last night. Are we understood?"

"Fine." Sting and Jake pouted.

**Upstairs**

Gigante hide in Sting closet crying. The inside was scary because it was full with scorpions in cages and some pictures of scenes from horror movies, but he didn´t care. He just wanted to be alone for a while.

The words of his brother came back to his mind again.

"_I am your big brother and that´s all."_

"…and that´s all." Gigante repeat it.


End file.
